1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a deep fryer of a compact, portable type comprising a vessel, a handle, which is mounted to the vessel, a basket, which is adapted to be lowered and raised within the vessel, and a cover, which fits removably onto the vessel. The deep fryer may be heated electrically and adapted for domestic use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
As frying tends to produce very annoying odors, it is useful to provide a deep fryer of the type noted above with some means for lowering and raising the basket within the vessel while the vessel remains covered. German Auslegeschrift No. 1,679,033, U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,077, U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,331, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,725 exemplify known means for lowering and raising the basket as mentioned.
As exemplified in German Auslegeschrift No. 1,679,033, and also in U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,077, such means comprises a fork, which supports the basket from its bottom, a rack, which is attached to the fork, a guide, which is attached to a wall of the vessel and arranged to guide the rack for vertical movement of the rack, and a pinion, which is engaged with the rack. A knob, which is connected to the pinion by a spindle journalled in the wall of the vessel, is rotated manually to move the rack, the fork, and the basket vertically within the vessel.
As exemplified in German Auslegeschrift No. 1,679,033, and also in U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,077, such means has several disadvantages. As the rack, the fork, and the basket are driven from one side of the vessel, there is a tendency of the basket to jam within the vessel. As the wall of the vessel tends to be thin for reasons of cost and ease of fabrication, there is a tendency of the wall to warp and leak, particularly where the guide for the rack is attached. Moreover, it is a great disadvantage that it is difficult to ascertain the level of the basket within the vessel, while the vessel remains covered.
Similar means having similar disadvantages are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,331 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,725.
Also, in an electric cooker, which has a vessel and a cover for the vessel, which could be provided with a basket so as to allow its use as a deep fryer, but which lacks any means for lowering and raising a basket within the vessel, it is known to provide a handle, which is mounted pivotally at opposite ends of the handle to opposite sides of the vessel, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,590 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,918.